Destined Lovers
by MarielleAine
Summary: Warning: Taiora beyond this point. Turn back now (if oyu don't like them) or forever hold your peace! Dedicated to: Sora Kamiya. PG to be safe.


Destined Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. ::sighs:: is that so hard for you people to understand?!

Author's Notes: In this fic Sora has both her parents and they (the DD) live in houses not apartments. This fic is dedicated to Sora Kamiya. Hope you like your present!!! Oh and readers, this really happened to some people I know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Get back here boy!" Yelled Taichi Kamiya's enraged uncle. "I'm not done with you yet!" The frightened 9-year-old backed away from his uncle. "The devil". "The Devil" smacked Tai. "You listen to me when I talk to you! You hear me! Boy! When I ask for a steak, you say medium or rare? I ask for some tea you say hot or cold? UNDERSTOOD? You WILL obey my every command, because I am the authority to you!" Tai started to cry and gingerly touched his face. "Now that your parent's are on this business trip, I am here to take care of you! You will do as I say! Clear?" Tai gulped and wiped some tears away. "Well, CLEAR?" "Yes" Tai, said in a voice barely audible. "Excuse me?" said "the devil" "Yes, sir" he said. "That's right! YES SIR! You will NEVER respond to me without saying sir!" He punched the child in the stomach. Tai fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "The Devil" grunted and kicked his backside hard, then walked away to watch football and drink beer. Slowly Tai rose from this position, tears streaming down his young face. Tai limply walked to his small room. Kari was waiting for him there, "Tai…." She started "Did he hurt you too bad?" the 6-year-old asked. Tai smiled trying to brave for his younger sister. "I can take anything that dirty old man dishes out" Kari smiled and gave her brother a big hug, inside Tai was screaming from the pain in his stomach, but he let his sister hug him. "Kari listen…" Tai said taking his sister by the shoulders. "I'm leaving home, can you be good and not tell the devil?" Kari looked up at Tai with big puppy dog eyes. "Alright Tai, I'll be brave for you while you are gone," she said. "Thank you Kari, I love you, good bye!" Tai gave his sister one last hug than climbed out the window. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tai ran and ran, not once did he stop running. Finally Tai reached his destination. Tai began climbing up the side of Sora Tackenouchi's house. Then he reached her window. She was sitting on her bed writing. Tai gently knocked on her window. Sora seemed confused; she got up and went to her window. When she saw Tai's worn look her facial expression changed to surprise. She rushed over to the window and opened it as fast as she could. Sora pulled Tai in and laid him on her floor. "Tai!!! Are you all right? What happened?" she asked worried for her best friend. "He…" Tai began taking in more air. "he beat me. I ran… you've got to hide me!" said Tai anxiously before passing out on Sora's bed. "I will" she whispered, then stroked his big brown hair and kissed his forehead. "I love you Taichi" all of a sudden Sora heard footsteps approaching her room. She quickly shoved Tai in her closet and closed it. In moments Sora's father was at her door. "Sora are you alright? I thought I heard voices." He said questionably "Um, no dad just talking to myself!" she said sweatdropping. "Okay dear, go to bed!" He said. Before he completely closed the door Sora's mother came. "Sora" she said. "I just got off the phone with Tai's uncle." Sora's mother scrunched up her face. " It seems he's runaway. Anyway, his uncle is going off for a few days to look for him and Kari is going to come stay with us. She'll come tomorrow" Mrs. Tackenouchi finished. "Alright mom, goodnight" said Sora. "Goodnight honey!" with that Sora's parent's left and she closed the door. She went over and opened the closet door. There sat Tai, hunched over with his eyes closed. Sora sighed and grabbed his hand yanking him out of the closet. She hadn't noticed before how heavy he was. It was probably because she was in such a hurry. Now it seemed this was too much weight for the 9 year old to handle. Sora went to her bathroom and a minute later she emerged with a Band-Aid and a wet wash cloth. She cleaned off his bleeding cheek then gently placed the Band-Aid on it. "Oh Tai" she said with a sigh then kissed his cheek in an effort to make it feel better. Sora put Tai on her bed then she got in the other side and turned off the light. "Goodnight Tai" she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi Kari! Come on upstairs!" said Sora. "Hi Sora" Kari said in a sad sort of voice. They went upstairs and Sora took Kari to the guestroom. "Here's your room Kari, put your bags in here and come with me to my room" said Sora. Kari did as she was told. When Sora opened her door Kari saw her brother sitting on the floor eating Cap'n Crunch cereal. Kari's eyes lit up and she rushed to her brother. "Oh Tai, I was brave just like you said! And I didn't cry when he pushed me on the floor!" she said and lifted up her sleeve revealing a purple bruise. Sora came up behind her and said "Oh Kari! Poor child! What a monster!" Tai gave his sister a hug and proceeded to look at her arm. "I can't believe he did that! I hate that devil!" he said with a growl. Kari weakly smiled and turned to Sora "Sora can I have TK sleep over tomorrow?" she asked "He was going to sleep over at my house but the devil left so he couldn't!" she said pouting. "I'm sure it will be ok!" she said smiling. "YAY!" Kari yelled grinning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora answered the door. "Hey guys come on in!" she said to TK and Matt. "Matt I didn't know you were coming." "I hafta watch TK" he said. They went upstairs and put their bags in Kari's room. They spent the time playing games and such, Sora kept bring food up to her room. Then it was time to go to sleep. Everyone was peacefully dreaming. All of a sudden Matt was awakened by a 'thump'. He got up and walked into Sora's room to see what the noise was, there on the floor lie Tai. Matt jumped back and fell on his butt and then was about to scream but Kari came up behind him and shoved her hand over his mouth. TK walked into the room rubbing his eyes and yawning and was about to say something when Kari put her other hand over his mouth. Kari began to try to explain but Matt fainted. Everyone dragged Matt back to the room and put him back to bed and when he woke up they tried to explain to him what was going on, he was really freaked and his eyes bugged out. Everyone ate breakfast, which was made by Tai and Sora. Well… Tai **tried** to make it and Sora fixed it. Matt teased Tai about sleeping in Sora's bed and stuff. Later on Matt and TK went home and everything was peaceful once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tai, what about school?" asked Sora "what are you going to do about that?" Tai looked dumbfounded for a minute then thought Sora's question over. "Well I could always climb out your window and go when I need to, we could talk to the teachers about it" "Um alright" she said. The next day that's exactly what they did, and it worked. Tai spoke with his teachers and they actually understood his problem and volunteered to help him escape his uncle after school. One day, while walking home from school Sora turned to Tai. "Tai, I'm having a sleepover tonight" she paused. "You have one of two options A. you stay in the closet the whole night. B. you dress up like a girl." Tai's was getting the best of him so he chose option B. So they walked home to make Taichi into Taichia. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pretty soon all the girls had arrived. Taichia was getting pretty sick of listening to all the girls gab about stuff in a girly nighty. Finally someone suggested they play truth or dare. 'Finally' Tai thought 'Maybe some fun will come of this'. A while into the game Tai was still bored. It was a girl named Ayeka's turn. "Sora" she said. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare" said Sora, always up for a challenge. "Alright" said Ayeka. "I dare you to sleep in only your bra and underwear" Ayeka giggled. Sora just sat there wide-eyed and looked at Tai who was sitting there wide-eyed himself. Sora sweatdropped and went to change, when she returned Tai's eye's bugged out and he drooled a little. Kari went over and kicked Tai in the leg so he wouldn't let the girls see him doing this. The night came to an end and Tai couldn't wait for the sleepover to be over. The next morning the girls insisted on doing everyone's hair. TK and Matt stopped by. Tai hid is face but his attempts at not being seen were useless for Matt recognized him, curlers and all, the second he looked up. Matt doubled over on the floor having a laughing spasm. The girls at the sleepover looked him upon as a nut. Finally, after breakfast. All the girls left and Tai ran to Sora's room fast as a bullet to change. When everyone came up to Sora's room they were all laughing so hard. Mimi (who was still there, and knew about Tai), Matt, Kari, and TK fell on the floor and Sora fell on Tai. Tai just lay there with a cross look on his face. "Not funny" he murmured. The weeks passed, Kari returned to live with her uncle, who had returned from her search. And year and a half later Tai was still living in Sora's room. He was 11 now. One day Tai was hiding in Sora's closet while her mother cleaned her room. He just sat there talking to himself. "Jeez this is great, you live with the girl of your dreams and cant say a single thing to her cuz your a chicken, one great predicament you're in Tai" he said to himself. Over the past time Tai had fallen in love with Sora. One day Tai had to rush to go in the bathroom because Sora's mother was coming. Sora not knowing he was in there had to go to the bathroom. A few seconds later Sora screamed. Her mother came rushing in and there was Sora lying on the floor who had "slipped". Tai ended up staying in Sora's room for two years, only leaving to go to school or the bathroom. Finally Tai's parent's returned home from their trip and so did he.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(After Digiworld 2 years later)

It was Tai's 13th birthday. Everyone was at his house early at 7 am to surprise him. They were all getting really annoyed because Tai was still sleeping. Finally Tai emerged from his room and started walking downstairs in his boxers. He was about 2 steps away from the bottom when he tripped and landed on Sora, their heads about a centimeter apart. Everyone began to tease them and they turned crimson in unison. 

3 weeks later. Christmas, at Sora's.

Everyone was laughing and opening presents and having fun. It was Christmas morning and everyone was in a good mood especially Tai, that is until he got a phone call. "Tai the phone's for you!" yelled Mrs. Tackenouchi. Tai picked up the phone, "Hello?" he said. "Hello" the person on the other end said. "This morning your parents, Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya, died in a car accident. We're really sorry. Bye" Tai held the phone stunned, and began to cry. He trudged into the living room and told Kari and everyone the sad news. He spent the day crying his heart out. The next day he was in a slump. No one could get him to talk! Finally Tai let Sora in the room, because she had seen him cry before. "Tai, it'll be ok!" Sora said patting the boy on the back. "No, it won't!" he said through his sobs. Sora felt it was her obligation to make him feel better so she did something neither one of them expected. She kissed him good and hard on the lips. Tai's spirits were brought up a lot, when they pulled apart Sora began to laugh. Tai sat there with the stupidest look on his face, he had his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth a little bit. Sora just laughed harder, then the devil appeared in the room. "Tai, I'm your closest relative, you have to live with me" he said in a deathly tone. Tai and Sora stood there terrified. He approached Sora and started yelling for no reason. Sora was standing in front of a window. The Devil saw his chance and took it. He pushed her out the window! Tai was now enraged! He ran outside. Luckily their friends were below and somehow Matt and Izzy caught her but she still managed to hit her head. The devil ran out after Tai, but he was so old he was too slow. Everyone ran and took Sora to Matt's place. When they reached Matt's house they called the police. Weeks later in court Tai demanded he and Kari be able to live with Sora. After countless arguments from him, Sora, and their friends, He and Kari were granted permission to live with her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(8th grade. School dance)

Tai was surprised when he and the guys were asked to sing at the school dance. The guys were setting up the amps while the girls had a little chat. Then kids started piling into the cafeteria and the dance began. Tai was singing "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon. Everyone was having a great time. At the end of the song Tai turned to Sora, got on his knees and said, "Sora will you go out with me?" Of course Sora said yes. This was something she had been waiting for forever!!! It had finally happened! Tai and Sora were now an 'item'. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 years later. (Tai and Sora are 16)

Over the years the Digi-Destined found that they loved to sing. They would just get together and sing and sing. Infact they loved singing so much that Sora's parent's built a stage in the basement. It was a regular get together. Everyone was sitting down talking and one or two people would be up singing. Tai came up on stage. He began to sing "Tomorrow will be.." nervously and fidgeting with his pocket.

__

Mizutani Yuuko   
  
That time when I had a dream seems so far away   
I feel like crying more than anyone knows   
Too clumsy to convey my feelings   
I try to pretend to be strong But if I'm all alone in this world   
  
And love disappears instead of tears   
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held The journey is long and   
sometimes painful   
  
People are just so small   
My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see   
Even the meaning of my being here But if I clear my heart   
Someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with   
  
I won't give up, I'll fly away   
Tomorrow I'll get stronger for someone's sake But if I'm all alone in this   
world   
And love disappears instead of tears   
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held 

At the end of the song he walked over to Sora and got on his knees like he had 3 years ago. This time different words escaped his lips. "Sora' he said, "I know we're young and we'll probably have to wait 2 years but will you marry me?" TK fell out of his chair. Matt and Izzy spit out their tea. Mimi and Kari jumped up form where they were sitting next to Sora, Kari falling on TK. Joe jumped up form his seat to see the ring but tripped and fell on Matt. Sora was on the brink of tears and said "Yes" while everyone stared at the beautiful diamond ring saying "OH MY GOSH!" Tai and Sora sat on the couch kissing, unknown to them that behind them stood Matt and TK with a pot of ice and cold water in their hands ready to dump.

THE END

There you go! My first posted Taiora. Hope you enjoyed! I hope you liked it Sora Kamiya! R&R no flames!_  
_


End file.
